Dilemma
by writerANO
Summary: Alternative ending to finale season 6, where Kai saved Bonnie.


He saved me. When Damon left me there, to die, he was the one who healed me. He. The sociopath who "suddenly" got feelings. For me.

Like what the hell, right? First he wanted me to die. And he shot a bow through my body. And that hurt. It hurt like hell.

And next thing, I am dying and he bites in his wrist. He feeds me his blood. And I know that I will survive. And god knows why but he decided to knock me out.

When I open my eyes, I see him sitting there. Just staring at me, with those damning eyes. If I didn't knew better, I would have thought I felt a flicker in my heart. That rapid beating must be, because I am a bit scared. He did try to kill me. I must be wary. I must be, right?

But the flutters increases, when he put his hand on my head. "No fever," he smiles. And there goes my heart. I inch away from him.

"What did you do to me?" I ask him. And he smiles. "I saved you."

"But why?" I scrunch my face up. Only confusion is on my face. And he looks at me as if I am stupid.

Kai explodes. "BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE!"

"Your so called friends would have let you die. Again. And it is not like Elena is dead. She is just sleeping. And not aging. She is perfectly fine. And if you lived on till whatever old age and you die, then she will be waking up. Healthy. Damon just needed to wait, I think, what? At least 80 years or something? Maybe less, maybe more. But, anyway, he decided, 'no, this will not happen. I want Elena now and here. I will just let you die, instead of let you live for however long you want to.' But no... Those 80 years, which pretty much equals two blinks of an eye for a vampire, he just couldn't wait it out. He just didn't. He wouldn't. He didn't even doubt. Damon was 'okay, let's go'. Let's get his girl. And let you die. Let you 'sacrifice' yourself, again and again. And you call these people your friends."

Kai's tirade goes on and on, till I interrupted him. "But why do you care?"

Kai then slumps into the bed, just inches away from me.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I honestly have a dilemma. Since I merged with my quote on quote twin, I have all these... Feelings. I am... No, scratch that. I was a sociopath and now I... Feel. Can you believe it?"

I shake my head. "Honestly, I don't."

"You know the craziest part. I have empathy. I understand you. Oh god, I really don't know how it all happened. But, seriously, this is driving me insane. The knowledge what I have done to you. I hurt you. And then you hurt me. And I felt it and I understood why you hurt me. And this guilt. I don't know how to handle this. All of it. What has become of me?"

His body shakes. He looks down, not meeting my eyes. Kai continues his story, while his hands open and close in a slow rhythm. Open, close, open, close...

"I broke when I saw him dash out the building. The thought, no, the realization that you would die. Again!" He yells in exasperation. "I couldn't take it."

He then abruptly flashes in front of me. "And I needed to save you." He takes my hands into his. I flinch at his touch, but I don't pull away. Despite what my guts tell me. "I wanted to save you."

I stare at him. I just can't spin his tale around in my head.

"What's the catch?" I ask him. He sighs and Kai shakes his head, shamefully. "No catch this time. I am just going to let you go."

I blink, twice, "let me go?"

"Yes, you deserve a life of your own without sacrifices. You deserve it all." Out of his pocket he pulls out a little black box. He hands the box to me. "Open it."

In the box, there is a golden ring embedded with a ruby stone. "If you put it on, it will protect you and cloak you from whoever you want to be hidden from. For example, me." He smirks. The smile never reaches his eyes.

"It is my parting gift for you. So, be free, my little Bon-bon."

I nod at him and put the ring on.

"Bye," I say and walk away. Kai fidgets and decides on the spot to say it one last time.

"Bonnie, I am sorry." I stop for a second in my track and then I keep walking.

Once upon a time, someone told him if you truly love someone, set it free. And he just did.

\- Fin.


End file.
